


Gift Wrapped Steve

by karadin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Gen, Light Bondage, Pinups, Ribbons, Self-Bondage, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin





	Gift Wrapped Steve

There is also a nude version at my website.

Do Not Repost! Thank you!


End file.
